Over And Over
by S.Legossi
Summary: What did the doctor say, Ange?" Angela had a terrified expression, which in turn terrified me. "She could inflcit self-harm, pills, or worse, and you let her leave the coffee shop a crying, heartbroken mess!"
1. Surrender

**Surrender**

**Authors Note:** This is my first **Bones **story so hopefully this will work out. So basically this is going to be a multitude of one-shots based on songs off of my iPod. I put it in shuffle, and lucky me the first song up is **Surrender **by **Billy Talent**.

_She reads a book from across the street,  
Waiting for someone that she'll never meet.  
Talk over coffee for an hour or two,  
She wonders why I'm always in a good mood._

I parked my car across the street from the local coffee shop Bones and I usually had breakfast at. I could see her bent over a book, a novel maybe… no, no it was a file. Why was she reading a file?

I crossed the street, expecting her to look up and wave at me. That didn't happen. She looked up but didn't wave, or even smile, something was wrong. I opened the door and sat across from her, she stared intently at me.

"You alright?" I asked, she shrugged, "I don't know, Booth, tell me how you would feel if you heard there's a gravedigger copycat."

_Killin' time before she struts her stuff,  
She needs support and I've become the crutch.  
She'll never know how much she means to me.  
I'd play the game but I'm the referee._

"Kay, I'm done, I've got to catch this son of a bitch." Bones said getting up, I noticed her sleeping pills had fallen out of her purse. I also noticed the bottle was pretty full for being prescribed to her two months ago after the gravedigger case, anxiety had been keeping her up.

"Bones, your pills." I said after I picked them up, she was almost out the door. "Oh, damn." She muttered. She walked back to me and briskly grabbed the small bottle, it was like she wanted to get out as fast as she could. Now come to think of it, she probably did.

I grabbed her wrist and she turned away and she spun her head around, "Booth, let go." She said, pulling away from me, not that it helped her at all. "You're not sleeping, are you? I bet you're not even eating, what's going on Bones?" She shot me a look, a somewhat poisonous look. "Why would it even matter?" I shook my head, "Because I care about you and worry. You need me, Bones, ever since you were kidnapped."

_Surrender _

_Every word, every thought, every sound_

_Surrender_

_Every touch, every smile, every frown_

_Surrender _

_All the pain we've endured until now_

_Surrender _

_All the hope that I've lost you have found_

_Surrender yourself to me_

"You can talk to me, Bones, everything that happened in that car or even from when you were fourteen. I won't judge you, I never have, just please let me help you. Just surrender yourself, I won't hurt you."

I couldn't tell if she was going to hit me or cry, but I definitely did not expect what she did next. She put her face into my chest and I could feel her tears soak into my shirt. I had only seen her cry once before, but never this easily. And the fact she did let go so easily did scare me, but was comforting at the same time. I could help her, but it was still odd to see her so… vulnerable.

_Even though I know what I'm looking for  
She's got a brick wall behind her door  
I'd travel time and confess to her  
But I'm afraid she'd shoot the messenger_

To be honest, I almost want her to finally break down, because I know there is no other way she'll actually willingly talk to me about the time she spent in that car with Hodgins. If I could go back to see what happened there, I would. But I know nothing like that is possible, and Bones would tell me the same if she wasn't sobbing into my shirt at the moment.

I _think I found a flower in a field of weeds  
I think I found a flower in a field of weeds  
Searching until my hands bleed  
This flower don't belong to me  
I think I found a flower in a field of weeds  
I think I found a flower in a field of weeds  
Searching until my hands bleed  
This flower don't belong to me  
This flower don't belong to me  
Why can't she belong to me?_

Bone's composed herself and I walked her back to her car, she slipped in the front seat and kept the door open. I didn't want to leave her like this, but I didn't bother to ask if she wanted me to stay, she would say no.

I could keep asking and asking and looking for a way for her to open up until I bleed but it would never work. She wouldn't be mine to hold or talk to, she just wouldn't belong to me in that way.

_(Surrender)  
I never had the nerve to ask  
(Surrender)  
Has my moment come and passed.  
(Surrender)  
I never had the nerve to ask  
(Surrender)  
Has my moment come and passed.  
(Surrender)  
I never had the nerve to ask  
(Surrender)  
Has my moment come and passed.  
(Surrender)  
I never had the nerve to ask_

About an hour after I let her drive away with that heartbroken look on her face I walked into the lab, and Angela practically attacked me.

"Where is Brennan? She was supposed to be here right after coffee with you." What? How did she know about that?

"Angela, how'd you know…" She cut me off, "Because, Booth, she enjoys that time with you every week and often let's me know if anything interesting happens. For a FBI agent you're clueless." She sighed and beckoned me to follow her, which I did.

"What do you mean by that?" Angels spun around at this, "Because she needs you, Booth. You're the one thing keeping her stable since the kidnapping, and we both know she isn't taking those pills."

"Oh no, Ange, I'm horrible. I let her leave the coffee shop, and she was shaking and…" I looked at Angela with what I'm sure was a look of sheer terror. "What would she do if she was alone and breaking down?" Angela shrugged and caught on to my distress, "The doctor said something about… oh no, Booth, we have to go."

"What, Angela? What did the doctor say?" Angela grabbed her keys and grabbed my forearm, "Self-harm, Booth. Cutting, overdose, or worse. And she left that coffee shop a shaking, crying mess."

We sped to Bone's apartment, both terrified, hoping that we were wrong. We weren't. The door was unlocked and it was silent. Which terrified me, then I heard the crying. It was coming from her bathroom.

I went to open the door but it was already half-open, and I never expected to see what I saw next. Bone's sat in the bath-tub with her head between her knees and her right arm extended over her right knee covered in fresh cuts.

"Oh Bones…" I muttered slowly walking over to her, she was still conscious and the minute she saw I was there she started crying again. Heartbroken, tortured sobs. "You're okay, Bones, your okay." I whispered over and over again, she threw her arms around my neck and kept crying.

That's when I realized, she was mine to hold, to take care off, and now to keep safe, from herself. She needed me, and I wasn't going to leave her.

**Authors Note:** I'm sorry Bones seemed out of character, but for this song I needed to excaudate the Gravedigger kidnapping. More to come soon, I hope you enjoyed this fic, it seems Booth realizes she needs him. Review please, constructive criticism welcomed.


	2. Amazing

**Amazing**

**Authors Note**: Hey, thanks for all the comments, you have no idea how much they mean to me, and now for my next shuffle song. I got lucky this time, easier song to work with by far, it's not my favourite but it's not bad either. This time I decided to make Bones the hero, since we finally saw her vulnerable side last time. So now we go to Booth, enjoy everybody.

_Say a prayer, say a little common sense  
Stay right there, stay right there in our defence  
Give a little bit, give a little bit more  
Just a little bit, babe a little bit more_

I had been sitting in Booth's car for at least twenty minutes now, he said he would only be five, but I guess I knew he wouldn't take five minutes.

Every time he went to pick-up Parker he and Rebecca always ended up fighting. If anything I felt bad for Parker, the kid shouldn't be seeing his parent's acts younger than him, or one parent. I may be a bit biased but Rebecca can lose her cool pretty fast, and Booth's line of work has made him calm in very tense situations.

Then he walked out of the door, actually Parker did first and then he saw me. "Bones!" I got out of my seat to get the back door open for Parker and saw Booth carrying Parkers bags walking down the pathway and Rebecca glaring at him, or maybe me, I can't tell anymore. I waved anyways, with a huge fake smile. Booth saw and snickered, Rebecca kept glaring.

Parker jumped into the backseat and put on his seatbelt as Booth put the bags in the trunk and got into the drivers seat.

"Are you okay?" I asked, he ran his hand through his hair and shook his head. "I swear to God, Bones, she's the only person who can make me so angry so fast." I coughed as to remind him Parker was listening, and he stopped talking.

"I'm just grateful you're here to keep my cool for me, Bones." I rolled my eyes, "That was so incredibly cheesy, Booth." I laughed, "But thanks."

"It's not only that but she keeps bad-mouthing everybody who she thinks I've been with, which actually includes you." He put the keys in the ignition and started driving. "By the way, nice smile and wave there, she was so mad."

_And when you found me I was barely breathing  
You take my heart and you make it even  
I'll be your strong side, I've grown  
And every part of me will never go back  
Its what you started in me you better know I'm all yours._

"First of all, Booth, your welcome. Second, she thinks we've… oh goodness." I laughed, but not too loud to bring Parkers attention to our conversation.

"Seriously though, thanks Bones. She would've driven me off the Golden Gate Bridge if you weren't around. And I've change for the better."

"Cheesy, Booth, very cheesy." He looked at me with that puppy-dog look. "I know you like it." I shrugged, "A little bit."

"Well, Bones," He said as he pulled up in front of my apartment building, "I'm all yours." I laughed and got out of the passengers seat, waved bye to Booth and Parker and unlocked the main door.

I know he said that last bit jokingly, but I knew deep down he meant it, and deep down, I wanted it to be true.

**Authors Note:** Well, that was a little bit shorter, but it was a fluffy one and those aren't exactly my speciality. Hope everyone enjoyed that one; I have the next song ready to go. Thanks for the reviews, and please continue. Oh, and if there are any certain songs you guys want me to write about, just let me know.


	3. Perfect World

**Perfect World**

**Authors Note:** This is going to be tad angst because, lucky me, I got a depressing song. It's a good one though, so hope you enjoy it. This will be from Booth's point of view, so here we are, **Perfect World **by **Simple Plan**.

_I never could have seen this far _

_I never could have seen this coming_

_It seems like my worlds falling apart, _

_Why is everything so hard?_

_I don't think I can deal with the things you said,_

_Just won't go away_

A week ago I wouldn't have ever imagined any of this happening so fast. It was a normal work day; it was my turn to get coffee so I woke up a little earlier to deal with the line-up at starbucks. Bones was in her office when I got to the Jeffesonion (**A/N **Spelling?) waiting eagerly for her pick-me-up and then we went to work on the latest case, and then we found out we would be going to the suspected hide-out of the copycat killer.

"No way, no freaking way." I had said, "She doesn't even know how to use a gun, not that she should, but it's too risky." I was right; too, not that anyone else would believe me. Actually, I'm sure they did, but when it came down to it Bones had the final say to whether or not she would go. And guess what my stubborn, over-articulate partner said. Yes.

"Booth, you can show me how, we can even go to the shooting range if it makes you feel better. Anyways, we don't even know if it's the actual hide-out." And like an idiot, a whipped idiot, I agreed. But it weren't those words that drove me to letting her come, no, there was something else too.

"I trust you, Booth; I know you wouldn't let me get hurt." She was wrong. And now those words are on repeat in my head.

_In a perfect world_

_This would never happen_

_In a perfect world_

_You'd still be here_

_And it makes no sense_

_I could just break up the pieces_

_But to you_

_This means nothing, nothing at all_

I should've grasped this concept a long time ago, when Rebecca and I got divorced, when I was kidnapped, with every single dead body we are called to find the murderer of. But somehow there was a silver lining to all of it, and now it was just gone. This is not a perfect world, innocent people die, get shoot, kidnapped, are accused guilty. Bad stuff happens with no reason or rhyme whatsoever. But now, now it's happened to her. She was just doing her job; none of this makes any sense.

All of this, I could work out, write about, research about, but that would only mater to me. Only me, nobody else. Especially not Bones, not in the current situation she was in. It wouldn't make a difference.

_I used to think that I was strong_

_Until the day it all went wrong_

_I think I need a miracle to make it through_

_I wish that I could bring you back_

_I wish that I could turn back time_

_Cause I can't let go_

_I just can't find my way_

_Without you I just can't find my way_

Being the FBI agent in our partnership honestly had me thinking I was the strong one; I had the gun, the badge. But when all this started it all changed, I need a miracle to keep myself together for any longer.

This is my entire fault, I left her alone, and when I heard her scream and that's when I knew I lost her. I can't accept we've lost her. Not now, much less ever. I don't know what to do now, the brains of the operation are gone, I need her. But she never knew that because I've never had the courage to say that.

_Don't know what I should o now_

_Don't know where I should go_

_I'm still here waiting for you_

_I'm lost when you're not around_

_I need to hold on to you_

_I just can't let you go_

So now I'm standing with my back up against a stone wall holding a loaded gun with about five men from the SWAT team behind me. We're going to bust into this warehouse and save Bones, because this may not be a perfect world but people are out there that are willing to try to make it one. She's one of them, not only that but she's mine and nothing is ever going to happen to her while I'm still around.

I gave the signal to go in and we all shuffled in silently. I could hear the copycat killer talking to her, saying how we would never come; she was going to die all that crap. Not on my watch. We filed down the hall towards the source of noise, it was a narrow hallway and long, but about half-way there I got a glimpse of Bones and s saw me too.

She was stripped down to her bra and her jeans she had been wearing the ay she was captured were torn and bloodstained. Her face was clear except for a bruise above her right eye. And the look of sheer terror on her face expressed what the last week had been like, and that bastard was going to die slowly and painfully for what he had made her go through.

But when she saw me, her eyes somehow looked more alive as I'm sure mine did the moment I saw her. That's when the Copycat came into view, his back was faced towards us and a man behind me shot him right in the back of the knee, I reminded myself to give him a promotion later.

I sprinted towards Bones, jumping over the Copycat while "accidently" kicking him in the back of the knee. I tore off Bone's gag and leather bindings and she launched herself into my arms, crying. I noticed she was shivering violently and slipped off my jacket and put it on her shoulders. She accepted it gratefully as I lightly put my hand n the bruise above her eye.

"It's nothing… just a… just a little… concussion," She said, trying to catch her breath, "But my… my kneecap is… broken…" She was still gasping for breath.

"I'm so sorry, Bones, I never should've let you come." I said, she shook her head, "It's okay, I'm okay, we're going to be fine."

I carried her bridal style out of the warehouse and into the ambulance; the doctors examined her quickly before rushing her into the ambulance. I went to get in but the paramedic held up his hand, "Only immediate family." He said, "I'm her boyfriend." I replied, well knowing Bones was going to have a lecture for that statement later. He considered this for a minute and pulled his hand back.

I jumped in as the paramedics told me what they were doing. "She seems to have a concussion and she told you she broke her kneecap?" I nodded, "So that's a lot of pain to deal with that can't be fixed by a pain reliever. So we're going to have to put her under." I looked down at her, her eyes were already closing.

"Alright, it looks like she's almost out anyways." I replied, they hooked up and IV into her arm and pumped a lot of morphine in, she tried to fight it off but even she couldn't fight the drugs. But before she lost consciousness she said, "This is… hugely irrational and… illogical… but I think… I might… I might love you."

**Author Note:** So that was definitely a whole new level for me, hoe it was for you too. The song was appropriate, worked well. Thanks for everything, please review. Bye until next story.


	4. Burn the Evidence

**Burn the Evidence**

**Authors Note:** Hey guys, ready for the next instalment of Over and Over? Well this one is going to be good, I got a good song, a lot of potential. Thanks for the reviews and **Ember**, I'm seriously considering your idea of going on with the first one-shot, actually yes, yes I'm going to do it. I'll start it tonight, right after I do this one-shot. So ladies and gentlemen, I present to you **Burn the Evidence **by **Billy Talent**.

_In a garage, beside a house, there is a luxury Sedan  
And for his next monthly instalment,  
He's gonna go out with a bang  
Boy who always did what he was told,  
was promised to be king when he was old_

"So what are the details on this one, Bones?" Booth asked walking up behind his partner. Bones crossed her arms and looked at the scene before her. A nice suburban home, with a carriage house that had been burnt to ashes.

"The family's teenage son wanted to be in a local gang," She said, a depressed tone tinted her voice, "To get accepted he had to burn down his family's sign of wealth, which would be the car." She stopped a moment to explain the last bit, "His younger sister was in the car, the parents left her in her car seat while unloading groceries."

Booth's expression went sullen when he heard that last sentence, but he had to ask, "How old was she?"

"Four years old," Bones answered, "Turning five in a week." She sighed and Booth put her arm around her, "I know you won't believe me when I say this, but she's in a better place."

**Authors Note:** Sorry that one was so short, computer battery threatening to die one me. So the first chapter of my first official **Bones **story wll be out shortly.


End file.
